X-women Origins
by gm goodyeat
Summary: back in the year 1992 Xavier and Magneta started the X-women to stop the hellfire club from control over the world how did their friendship form and how did it end? all will be told in this Origin story of two leaders.
1. Birth of Two leaders part one

Part one Birth of Two leaders

We are shown at the year 1973 where on two sides of the world two infants are born

On the other side of England at a hospital at one of the rooms two parents are holding their new born Daughter the wife had blond hair Glasses and blue eyes

Well her husband had brown hair brown eyes white skin and a black suit

Look at her said Her husband she will be a grate Xavier some day he said I know deep down she will do good things for this world he said

So Stan what are we going to name her ? asked His wife she will need a name she said

How about Charlene ? asked Stan it fits her well he said

I think it works for her just right smiled His wife as she hold her child close

At the other side at America at a wealthy family Mansion in Westchester where two parents are holding their new born Daughter

The wife had raven black hair white skin a scar a cross her eye and her husband had auburn hair a white suit and a black tie and black shoes

Look at her said his wife The second heir to the House of Magnus and to the Eisenhardt Fortune she said

I have a feeling her child will do grate things for the world said Her husband I can feel it he said

So what are we going to name her ? asked His wife she will need a name after all she Said

I have a name for her said Her husband how about Mira ? he asked it fits her well he said

I think it fits her just fine smiled His wife just think of the wonders are little Mira will do ? she asked

Than Mira eyes light up to a light blue showing her mutant powers kicking in right after her birth

Than we are shown at the year 1992 19 years after Xaiver and Eisenhardt birth

We are shown at America where the Xavier family have moved to many years ago at a large house in new York

In Xavier room she is doing her writing well watching TV a history show on world war 2 back when captain America was still around

its amazing smiled xavier as she was watching the tv how the world has come this far. she said

Than a voice called for the young xavier.

Charlene said her father its time for college. he said as he was downstairs.

Coming father. said Xavier as she got her bags and turn off her tv and heads down stairs.

Later at a high tech prison in the Desert of Egypt A Woman in her mid 30's is in her prison cell reading a book about Mutant powers

On her neck is a muant power block that stops her from using her powers

Hey Shaw said one of the officers your meal is here. he said and gave it to her

As Shaw open the metal lid she saw her meal and smiled

I like this smiled Shaw you really out did your self she said

Yeah well I hope you like it said the officer than a big blast came from outside and smoke bombs are frown in the doors and the officers get their guns

Eeveryone keep Shaw in her cell. said one of the officers but than the doors blast open and men in white mask and black/red battle suits show up and start shouting theme one by one than their was no one left

Than they unlock Shaw neck ring and she smiled

Alright lets get the rest of the hellfire club. said Shaw its time for the hellfire club to rise aging she said with a smile.

End of part one


	2. Birth of Two leaders part two

Birth of Two leaders part two

Later at the Eisenhardt Mansion where in the living room where Mira is sitting on the sofa well her Mother was teaching her on the family tital of the house of M.

Okay Young Mira lets start your lesson said Her mother as she got her book out and put it on the table

yes mother i would like that said Mira

Now tell me how the house of M started ? her mother asked. how the family tital came to be. she said as she open her book and gave it to Mira and she started to read it.

The house of M first started by The first Eisenhardt known as _Zakkai_, who was a young Jewish solider who worked for the Roman empire and slowly started his fame. said Mira as she rad the book

Good said her mother now tell me more she said

Than he met the princess of the Roman empire known as Miriam and soon married under her father she said as she was reading the book

Than the clock ring and it was time for college

Well it looks like its time for college said her mother as she got up from her chair we will keep on the story of the house of m when you get back.

Yes mother said Mira as she closed the book and gave it to her mother

Renember child the house of M is are family legacy it cant be taking from us she said

Understood mother said Mira and she left the room

Later at a holding prison in England a overweight woman with light red hair was watching tv well eating some cake.

outside the holding cell two officers are talking well having some cups of tea and talking.

So who is she ? asked one of the officers as he drank his tea never seen her before.

Well she is known as Haley Leland explane the officer as she put her tea down on the desk. she is a mutant who can manipulating the mass of any object or person she makes contact with and she was a part of that group the hellfire club she said. she was moved to this prison to make sure she wont getaway she said

Than the power goes off than the doors blast open and the hellfire club soliders show up and start shot the Gurds and they full down dead

Than Shaw shows up and get Haley out and she looked around and smiled.

Ha she said I thought you was going to save me for last she said

Don't worry my friend I need you smiled Shaw. anyway your my ace card she said anyway we need to find the other hellfire club nembers she said

Okay lets go said Haley and they left

Later back at America At a college somewhere in new York Xavier gets off the bus and has a look around and heads in to the college

At the college Xavier is walking

As soon as she walked in she saw a group of students around this one student who was doing magic tricks for the ladies

who's the guy with the magic tricks ? asked Xavier as she walked in.

His name is martin Lehnsherr said one of the students he has some kind of magic gift. he said he nicknames him self the Magician he said

Than Martin took a tiny book than use his power to turn it in to a bird that flew away.

Than everyone cheer for Martin as he open the box and open it and it was the same bird.

Man how dose he do that ? asked one of the students this is so cool he said.

Than the bell rings and everyone gets to their lessons.

Martin puts his stuff in a bag and meets up with Xavier.

So you a mutant ? asked Xaiver

How did you know ? asked Martin as he looked shocked .

for starters most mutants have magic like powers explain xaiver. and you have some kind of Illusion Casting power she said

Born with it smiled Martin. its always help me with my magic shows. he said as he got his bag ready and went to the first lesson with Xavier.

Back at Xavier mother house she is on the phone talking to someone she knew.

You mean they got out ? asked Xavier mother oh god this is bad. she said if the hellfire club regroup together aging this means the end of the world. she said they might get more nembers out of the prisons we put theme in. she said don't worry I will be at the next prison she said we must make sure the other nembers don't get out. she said and Xavier mother left

At a Underground prison in Philadelphia a young woman name Darla Pierce was in a compound well two suits are by her door.

Man aren't you worry about the hellfire club coming back ? asked one of the suits as he looked out of Darla door.

Don't worry said the older suit we got this she said

Than the doors bast open and Shaw shows up than the two suits start firing their guns but Shaw mutant power kick in and turn the bullets in to a metal ball and fire it back at theme and destroy the doors of Darla Pierce comes out

Hey guys good to see you aging said Darla as she gave shaw a handshake.

We need to get one more nember said Shaw than the hellfire club is reborn she said.

End of part two


End file.
